


Arranged Marriage?

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, November 13: reign, party, beneficial
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Arranged Marriage?

Prince Stiles sat listening to his father, King John, and Queen Talia argue about the best way to unite the two kingdoms. Both parties agreed that an arranged marriage would not be beneficial to either kingdom.

No one noticed the Princes steal glances and sly smiles at each other, or Stiles sneak out the side door, followed by Derek a few moments later.

In the hallway, the two Princes were unable to reign in their laughter as they raced to Stiles’ chambers like teenagers in love.

Months later, the two kingdoms would be united in marriage, just not an arranged marriage.


End file.
